


they caught you in 4k

by UGHILSAN



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, One-sided Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, based on the video in 2019 where soobin and yeonjun said they love each other hehe, but not really, short and cute :), title is a joke bc its as if they werent meant to both say they love each other on camera, trust me soobin likes yeonjun back, wrote this for a class but i liked it so here it is, yeonjun and soobin are in love and i will die on that hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGHILSAN/pseuds/UGHILSAN
Summary: Yeonjun likes Soobin but doesn’t really know how to tell him how he feels, until the chance arrives when the members are asked to grab a partner and say “I love you” to them. He’s shocked that Soobin lets himself be picked, but even more shocked when Soobin tells him he loves him back.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 35
Collections: fics for class 2021





	they caught you in 4k

Yeonjun was passed the microphone next and told to pick the member to play the game with, to which he called out Soobin. Soobin stood in front of Yeonjun and waited patiently for him to start. Yeonjun took a step closer and leaned into Soobin’s space and whispered “Soobin, I love you” into his ear with the microphone close enough to pick up his words before backing up to his original spot. He was shy saying it, especially in front of their fans, but he knew Soobin wouldn’t take his words seriously, he never did, even if Yeonjun himself was completely serious. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his arm and was suddenly much closer to Soobin than he had planned and felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. “Yeonjun hyung, I love you,” Soobin whispered back, the fans’ screams a white noise in Yeonjun’s ears as he felt himself go red. Soobin is never one to reciprocate when Yeonjun does things like this, and even though Yeonjun knows it’s only part of the game he is still surprised that Soobin didn’t end up rejecting him like usual.

Yeonjun has to shake himself out of his surprise because he’s on stage, in front of his members and his fans, and he can feel the stares on him because of his reaction, and so he plays it off. He goes back into Soobin’s arms, wishing for all the world that Soobin would let him into his arms more often, and said “I love you” one more time in order to let the game end. He rushed to give the microphone back and sit down again, avoiding the questioning glance from Soobin and the knowing looks from Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Huening Kai, who all knew of his crush on Soobin. 

It seemed like it would be another night of fighting his feelings for his bandmate and avoiding the questions he knew were coming, from fans and from Soobin. It was fine though, as long as he could hide the truth from Soobin the longer he could pretend that the rejection he would probably face wouldn’t hurt. 

As their recording went on, Yeonjun couldn’t help but feel Soobin’s worried glances, because he was quieter than he would usually be, but he was only worried he might slip up unless he snapped out of it. The show came to a close as shooting finished and the members thanked the staff for having them, and changed out of their outfits before heading back to the dorms. Yeonjun sped to the car, hoping to find a seat away from Soobin, but it seemed that the others had a plan to make Yeonjun miserable, because the only available seat was next to Soobin. He knew he couldn’t ask anyone to switch with him, as that would make it obvious he was trying to avoid Soobin, and judging by the looks on the boys’ faces, they wouldn’t agree anyways. The drive back to the dorms was quiet, as the boys were worn out from a long day of classes and schedules. Thankfully, the next day was a weekend, so they’d get a chance to catch up on a bit of sleep before they got back to working. Yeonjun played on his phone for a bit, freezing when he felt Soobin’s head rest on his shoulder, the younger boy fast asleep. Yeonjun might have been trying to avoid him initially, but he wasn’t about to move Soobin when he knows how busy he is and how tired he must be.

When they got back to their dorm, Yeonjun had no choice but to wake Soobin up, his slightly puffy eyes making him look even cuter than he normally did. Yeonjun helped the boys up to their dorm, as they were all tired, and hoped to avoid any questions due to their need of sleep. They all went to bed, and Yeonjun figured he was in the clear and that Soobin would hopefully forget about everything by the time morning came. Sadly, fate seemed to not be on his side tonight, as Soobin came into his room only a few hours after they had all gone to bed. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry to wake you up like this, but the way you were acting earlier was bothering me, is everything okay between us? I noticed that you were avoiding me a bit after we played that game, and I hope that it didn’t make you uncomfortable when I said I loved you, I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that,” Soobin explained as Yeonjun sat on his bed, dumbfounded. He didn’t realize that Soobin was a bit more perceptive than he thought, recognizing that Yeonjun was avoiding him, but for the wrong reasons. Before Soobin could get any further, Yeonjun decided he should put the poor boy out of his misery and explain what was going on, even if it meant ruining their friendship.

“Soobin, you don’t have to apologize for that, it’s okay with me that you grabbed me, if anything I should apologize for getting in your space first, it wasn’t something any of us talked about beforehand, but we should have,” Yeonjun started. Before Soobin could say anything else, he continued, “I actually do need to talk to you though. You know how I like boys, right?” He waited for Soobin’s nod, even though he had been out to the members for a while now, having spent long enough questioning if he was ready to come out, and luckily the boys had all been supportive of him, he was still worried of what was to come. “I want to start by saying that if what I’m about to say makes you uncomfortable or if it changes our friendship, I completely understand and that I don’t want to do anything to make you feel you can’t be comfortable around me. Soobin, I like you, as more than a friend. I’m not saying you have to feel the same way as I do, or that I’ll do anything without your permission, but I thought you should know that that’s why I was acting weird earlier.” Yeonjun could feel himself start to panic as Soobin didn’t say a word, and he just knew that he had ruined the friendship by talking about his feelings. Before tears could well up in his eyes, he was brought into a tight hug from Soobin. He froze for a second before he let himself relax into the hug, squeezing back as he felt some of the tension leave his body. Soobin couldn’t hate him if he was hugging him, right?

“Hyung, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like your feelings for me or anyone else were going to make me uncomfortable, I wish I could have found out earlier, it would have made this so much easier,” Soobin said as he slowly let Yeonjun out of the death grip he had on him. Yeonjun looked into Soobin’s eyes curiously and wondered what exactly Soobin meant, before his thoughts were answered. Soobin explained that he had a crush on Yeonjun too, and although he knew that Yeonjun liked boys, he was unsure if his feelings would be reciprocated, so he tried to keep it to himself as much as possible. 

They talked more about their feelings and worked through any misunderstandings they might have accidentally built up before they finally agreed to call it a night, as they both knew they needed to sleep. Soobin hugged Yeonjun goodnight and left the room to get back to sleep, and Yeonjun’s last thoughts before dreams claimed him were that he knew the other boys were going to tease the life out of him once they all woke up and found out he had confessed, and that he would love every moment of the teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written as a ficlet for a fanfic class i’m currently taking but i liked it and my professor said i could post it so i’m making it a bit longer :)
> 
> i’ve been super busy so my soulmates fic is still on hold even though i told myself i’d update more regularly :( i haven’t given up on it though i promise


End file.
